1. Field
Embodiments relate to a rechargeable battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rechargeable battery may include a jelly-roll-type electrode assembly having a separator with an anode and a cathode disposed at both sides of the separator, a case housing the electrode assembly, a cap plate sealing an opening of the case, an electrode terminal electrically connected to the electrode assembly and protruded outside the cap plate through a terminal hole formed on the cap plate, and respective lead tabs connecting the cathode and the anode of the electrode assembly to the corresponding electrode terminals. The electrode assembly may have an uncoated region connected to the lead tab, and may be inserted into the case through the opening.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.